Dragon Ball AF
by jezac
Summary: Well since there are so many rumors out there I decided to create A dbaf using the same plot
1. The proluege

Movie 1: The Lost Legacy (Fists in before the Xicor Saga)

Narrator: Years have passed since the mighty Z Warriors have passed away, but evil still lives and is trying to set all the evil of hell free.  
The Black Dragon God is holding his two hands infront of him. A huge black portal opens up infront of him.  
Black Dragon God: Once the Arcozian King is revived, the Arcozian race will reign once again!  
Princess Lila: Not so fast!  
The Black Dragon God turns around to see Princess Lila, Kabito Kai, Elder Kai, Grand Kai, and the 4 King Kai's  
Kabito Kai: It's over for you!  
Suddenly, a pink hand stretches out of the portal and grabs onto the Black Dragon God's neck, and pulls him through the portal.  
Kabito Kai: It can't be! Listen, we all have to get out og here, now!!  
King Kai: I agree.  
Kabito Kai grabs on to Princess Lila's shoulders.  
Kabito Kai: We have to leave.  
Princess Lila: Why?  
Grand Kai: Go. The rest of us will take care of this.  
Kabito Kai, Princess Lila and King Kai of the Northern Quadrant fly off the escape. Four pink balls fly out of the portal and obsorb the other 3 King Kais, along with the Elder Kai. Kid Buu floats out of the portal. The four pink balls attach themselves back on to Buu's body, giving him all of the Kai's special abilities.  
Grand Kai: We meet at last, Majin Buu.  
Buu: Hehehehe...HAHAHAHA!  
Buu begins to power up as he pounds on his chest.  
Grand Kai: There's only one who can save us.  
On the planet Duo, of the Tang galaxy, in the Eastern Quadrant, Princess Lila and Kabito Kai are in Princess Lila's house.  
Kabito Kai: Goku.  
Princess Lila: Goku? What kind of name is that?  
Kabito Kai: He's a Saiyan, and the one who defeated Majin Buu. Somehow he obsorbed a set of mystical dragon balls and it changed him, made him stronger and immortal like yourself. I must return to the planet of the Kai's to try to stop Buu. You have to find Goku and get him to help.  
Kabito Kai leaves the building by teleporting away.  
Princess Lila: How could I attract a powerful warrior to this planet?  
King Kai: Hi, this is King Kia of the Northern Quadrant. Goku was an old student of mine.He's out of my reach, but if you want to make him come to you, present him with a challenge, and lots of food.  
Princess Lila: What would you suggest?  
King Kai: Why don't you try raising the gravity of the planet to as high as you can withstand. Maybe that will get his attention. You could get everyone in the galaxy to start cooking. Hahahaha.  
Princess Lila nods her head and raises her hands to the sky. An erie glow of blue energy surrounds her hands and then spreads to the rest of her body and over her head. A view from space is shown of the planet growing larger and larger, nearly 10 times it's original size. On planet Horton of the Sear galaxy, in the Western Quadrant, Goku is standing in a fighting ring with a Horton warrior. The Horton warrior, who goes by the name Meosis, is a six armed, one eyed creature that is only wearing a pair of torn blue jeans.  
Goku: I herd your pretty strong. Think you can keep up with me?  
Meosis: I've never had the pleasure of pounding on a Saiyan, but why don't I give it a shot.  
They both charge at each other. Meosis punches at Goku with only two of his fists. Goku grabs on to Meosis' fists and headbutts Meosis in the face. As soon as Goku lets go, Meosis grabs on to Goku's wrists with his two top hands and then smirks. Using his other four arms, Meosis begins punching Goku in the stomach. After about 20 punches, Meosis releases Goku and round house kicks him in the head. Goku is sent flying backwards and almost hits the floor, but he catches himself with his hands and handsprings back onto his feet. Goku looks towards Meosis, but he is missing. Goku senses his foe above and looks up to see him launching blasts at Goku, out of all six hands. The blasts make contact and explode. Meosis ends his rush of blasts and gives the dust a chance to settle. The entire ring was layed to waste by the blasts.  
Meosis: Too easy.  
Goku: Over here!  
Goku charges at Meosis as he transforms into a Super Saiyan 3.  
Meosis: What's this?  
Meosis goes to punch at Goku with six fists, but Goku zilches behind him and elbows him in the back. Meosis flies forward and then turns around. Goku's plam is right in his face. Meosis looks shocked. Goku launches a large blast right in Meosis' face. Meosis falls to the ground unconscious. As Goku lands on the ground, he returns to normal. He then begins to hear two other Hortons talking.  
Horton #1: I heard of a planet with 10,000 times normal gravity.  
Horton #2: Wow, there must be some pretty strong fighters there.  
Goku walks over to the two and join in on their conversation.  
Goku: Where is this planet?  
Horton #1: Planet Duo? It's in the Eastern Quadrant.  
Goku: Thanks.  
Goku waves good bye to the two Hortons as he flies up over the clouds. Back on planet Duo, Princess Lila and her best friend Corrin are both sitting at a table, drinking tea. Corrin is a slender goddess with brown hair and green eyes. Her clothing seem almost exotic.  
Princess Lila: Now I have to wait.  
Corrin: What if Goku can't do it?  
Princess Lila: What do you mean? He did it before.  
Corrin: Yeah, but only the Spirit Bomb was effective against Buu, and that just barely did it. They're both stronger now, probably still evenly matched. But now, Buu know what he should watch out for. Think this through.  
Princess Lila: Well, what do you think I should do?  
Corrin: Why don't you try creating a warrior, half God half Saiyan, then Buu will fall.  
Princess Lila: You mean I should sleep with him?!  
Corrin: Exactly. Good luck with that.  
Corrin disappears into thin air.  
Somewhere in the Western Quadrant, Goku is flying through space without a ship. he catches up to a Makyian space craft and knocks on a window. The Makyians in the ship lookout the window to see Goku holding a piece of paper that says "Which way to the Eastern Quadrant?" The Makyians point straight ahead and Goku speeds on past the ship in the right direction.  
Makyian: That was wierd.  
Back on planet Horton, Majin Buu is at the destroyed ring that Goku was at. He grabs one of the Hortons by the shirt and lifts him off the ground.  
Buu: Goku was here. Where he go?  
Horton #1: I don't know what you're talking about.  
The second Horton warrior begins to punch Buu in the back. The punches only leave indents in Buu's back. The indents then pop out back to normal. Buu tunrs his head 180 degrees and launches a blast from his mouth, destroying his body.  
Buu: Hehehehehehe.  
Horton #1: You creep!  
Buu turns his head back to who he is holding. The Horton warrior punches buu in the face.  
Buu: Hehehe.  
Buu releases the warrior and flies into the sky. Buu creates a huge purple ball which is identical to the Spirit Bomb.  
Buu: HAHAHAHAHA!  
Buu launches the death move at planet Horton. Buu continues to laugh as the planet esplodes in his face. The planet explodes and the shock wave ends of destroying the two orbiting moons. Buu is also ripped to pieces. Once the planet has finished exploding, the pieces of Buu begin to join and reform Buu's body.  
Buu: Hahahaha!  
Buu begins to pound on his chest with his fists. Over on the other side of the univrse, Goku is approaching the planet Duo.  
Goku: I better prepare for this.  
Goku transform into a Super Saiyan. He then gets closer to the planet. The gravity begins pulling Goku down to the planet.  
Goku: Too heavy!  
Goku lands on the ground and his feet sink into the ground. He couldn't hold his Super Saiyan level, and goes back to normal. As soon as that happens, Goku falls on his back. Goku: I forgot how much of a difference a little bit of gravity can be.  
Back in the Wesern Quadrant. Buu senses Goku's enrgy increase and then decrease.  
Buu: Hehehe...Me found you!  
The Grand Kai appears infront of Buu. The Kai has a halo over his head.  
Grand Kai: You may have beaten me, but you failed to destroy my soul. Soon Goku will be strong enought to defeat you again!  
Buu stretches his arm and grabs the Grand Kai by the neck and retracts his arm, bringing the Grand Kai closer to him. Buu licks his lips.  
Buu: You look tasty. Buu eat you up!  
The Grand Kai begins kicking Buu in the gut. The third kick ends up getting stuck in Buu's stomach. Buu throws the Grand Kai away and then points his antena at the Kai. A pink beam hits the Grand Kai and turns him into a cookie. Buu grabs the cookie, shapped like Grand Kai, and eats it. Back on planet Duo, Princess Lila looks down at Goku.  
Princess Lila: Hello, you must be Goku.  
Goku: Yeah, how'd you know?  
Princess Lila: I'm just a fan. I'm trying to create the perfect warrior. Think you could help?  
Goku: I could, but...  
Princess Lila: Great! Thank you so much!  
Goku: But...  
Princess Lila: Well don't just lay there, follow me.  
Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and just barely manages to get himself off of the ground. He struggles to keep up with her. They approach the house, walk in and walk down the hallway. Goku happens to peak through a door way, which leads to the dinning room. Tonz of food is placed out on a table.  
Goku: What's all the food for?  
Princess Lila: That's for after you help me.  
Goku: I guess this is worth it after all.  
They reach a staircase and Prioncess Lila begins to walk up the steps.  
Goku: All the way up there?  
Princess Lila: Wouldn't you prefer a bed to sleep in?  
Goku: I guess.  
Goku instant transmits himself to the top of the staircase. The two enter a room. Goku lies down on the bed.  
Princess Lila: See, I need you to help me have a...  
Goku's snoring interupts her.  
Princess Lila: (Thinking) Perfect, I could enter his dreams to do this, the one place he can't refuse.  
Princess Lila places her hand on Goku's forehead. Her body turns into smoke that enters Goku's head through his nose, mouth, and ears.  
In Goku's dream, Chichi is running towards Goku.  
Chichi: Goku!  
Goku: Chichi!  
The two begin to kiss and Goku falls onto the ground. Chichi's clothing disappear and she turns into Princess Lila. She rips Goku's clothes off of him and the two begin to have sex.Goku suddenly wakes up. Princess Lila exits his mind and she reforms, but as if she were pregnant.  
Princess Lila: What's wrong? Didn't like it?  
Goku: I don't think I should stay here.  
Princess Lila: No, wait!  
Goku instant transmits himself off of the planet.  
Princess Lila: Ow!  
She holds her stomach in pain. She lies down on the bed and spread her legs. A bright beam of white light shines from between her legs. A Super Saiyan 5 baby comes out.  
Princess Lila: I'll call you, Xicor. Now I pass my knowledge on to you.  
Xicor begins to grow unaturally quick until he seems as if he is the age of 15.  
Xicor: That was quick.  
Buu senses the power of a Super Saiyan 5. He smirks and licks his lips. He gets too close to the planet and without warning, he is sucked down by the intense gravity.  
Xicor: Buu is here.  
Princess Lila: Yes, now do your thing.  
Xicor appears infornt of Buu, who is lying on the ground.  
Xicor: This will be too easy. Especially with this gravity.  
Buu adapts to the gravity and stand up.  
Buu: Hehehehe.  
Xicor: What the?  
Buu begins to power up as he pounds on his chest. Xicor charges at Buu, but Buu just knocks Xicor away with one hand. Xicor lands on his feet and charges at Buu again, but this time from behind. Buu twists his lower body around and kicks Xicor away. Buu then turns his upper body around to face Xicor. Xicor charges at Buu again, and goes to punch, but Buu jumps into the sky. Xicor follows Buu into the air and punches Buu in the face five times. The indents that were made in Buu's face pop out. Buu grabs Xicor by the neck and stretches his arm down to the ground, pushing Xicor into the ground. Buu retracts his arm, pulling him down to the ground and at Xicor. Once down there, Buu gives Xicor a good punch in the face. Buu begins punching Xicor in the face, by swining his arms in circles. The punches push Xicor further into the ground. Buu then launches a Kamehameha Wave at Xicor. The beam only sends Xicor even further into the ground. Princess Lila kicks Buu in the back. Buu turns around and kicks her away.  
Xicor: Don't touch her!  
Xicor spears Buu from behind and pushes him out of the crater and into the sky. Buu turns his head 180 degrees and smirks at Xicor.  
Buu: Hehehe.  
Buu turns into mush ans begins to surround Xicor.  
Princess Lila: No!  
The mushy Buu covers all of Xicor and begins to reform into Buu's body. Holes of white light begin breaking through Buu's body.  
Buu: Huh?  
Xicor explodes out of Buu's body, ripping Buu to shreads. The peices of Buu begin to reform again, bringing Buu back to perfect health.  
Buu: Hehehehe.  
Xicor punches Buu in the face, but with no effect. Xicor pulls his arm back and Buu wraps his antena around Xicor's arm. Buu pulls Xicor towasd him and kicks Xicor in the face. Xicor's arm rips out of it's socket. Xicor's new arm begins to grow back immediately. buu releases the arm that is in his grasp. As the arm falls to the ground, it begins growing and forms another Xicor.  
The two Xicors charge at Buu from both sides. Buu zilches out of the way, and the two Xicors collide, and reform into one. Buu begins to power up his Vanishing Ball.  
Buu: Hehehe.  
Xicor launches a Ki blast at the death move, but it only makes it larger.  
Buu: Hahahaha!!  
Xicor: Lets see you laugh this one off!  
Xicor charges at Buu. Buu launches the Vanishing Ball at Xicor. The ball hits Xicor and is obsorbed into his body. Buu's smirk turns to a frown. Xicor flies right through Buu's stomach, head first. Xicor turns around to witness the hole in Buu's stomach heals back up.  
Buu: You make Buu big mad nows!  
Xicor: Get ready!  
Princess Lila flies up behind Buu and begins to reopen the portal. Buu charges at Xicor.  
Xicor: WARP KAMEHAMEHA!!  
Xicor launches the Warp Kamehameha Wave right in Buu's face. Buu flies back and stops right inforn of the portal. The Black Dragon God's hands reach out of the portal and grabs onto the sides of the portal. Before Buu has a chance to regenerate himself, Xicor begins punching him in the face. The Black Dragon God sticks his head out of the portal.  
Princess Lila: Hurry!  
Xicor: ATTOMIC KICK!  
Xicor charges up his leg and gives Buu a good kick. When his foot makes contact, the energy in his foot explodes, sending Buu flying into the Black Dragon God. The two fall back throught the portal and into hell. The portal closes behind them. Xicor powers down to the normal Saiyan level.  
Xicor: That was too close.  
Princess Lila puts her arm around Xicor.  
Princess Lila: You're the best there is. You could even take over the universe if you want, but first I think your father should train you.  
Narrator: This isn't the end...It's only the begining...


	2. Xicor's Arrival

Episode 1: Xicor's Arrival  
Narrator: It's been 125 years since the end of Dragon Ball GT. All the mighty warriors of Earth were extinct, or so it was thought. Two young warriors, Goten and Trunks, who used the new dragon balls, created by Dende, for forever youth, still watched over the planet.  
Up on the look-out tower, Dende, Goten, and chibi Trunks are training.  
Goten: Dende Being immortal is great and all, but I miss everyone!  
Chibi Trunks: Yeah...  
Dende: Well, we could revive them with the dragon balls!  
Chibi Trunks reaches into his pocket and pulls out the dragon radar.  
Chibi Trunks: Goten, lets fly!  
The two fly off. Once they are out of sight, Dende bigins to sence something.  
Dende: AHHH!!!...Wha...What power!  
A streak of light flies across the sky. The fire englofed space ship lands on the planet below the look-out tower. Then, chibi Trunks and Goten come up the side of the look-out carrying a large orange ball.  
Goten: We couldn't find the dragon balls! The radar was only able to locate this big one.  
Dende: The Alfa ball! It's all the dragon balls combined! We better get busy before that thing gets out of the ship!  
Goten & Chibi Trunks: Right!  
Dende places the Alfa ball on to the floor of the look-out.  
Dende: Shenron! I call upon thee!  
The Alfa ball begins to glow as Shenron emerges from the ball.  
Shenron: What is your wish?  
Dende: I wish that all the Z wariors and their families be brought back to life at the age they were 126 years ago!  
Shenron's eyes begin to glow red.  
Shenron: Your wish has been granted!  
Shenron returns into the ball, which then flies into the air and seperated into 7 balls. The balls head off into different directions of the earth once again. Suddenly the Z warriors appear.  
Chibi Trunks: Hey everyone!  
Goten: Where's my dad!?  
Everyone looks beside them.  
ChiChi: I wasn't able to find him anywhere in other world!  
Dende: That's odd...  
Then suddenly, everyone sences a huge power level, and looks up. A kid with long silver hair, silver fur covering his body, and ancient, mysterious looking clothes, is floating there. His siver tail waves around as he floats down to the look-out floor. A beautiful woman fallows close behind the stranger.  
Vegeta:(thinking) Another Saiyan?  
Krillan: RRR! i'm probably going to die, so i might as well try!  
Krillan charges at the kid. The kid easily knocks Krillan to the ground.  
Tien: Krillan, are you okay?  
Krillan doesn't reply. He just gets up and rubs his sore head.  
Xicor: I'm not here to waste my time fighting you weaklings! I have come to seek training from my father! which one of you is my father?  
Bulma: It would help if we knew his name you know!  
Xicor: Fine, if you must know. His name is Goku.  
Everyone: What!?  
Narrator: Could it be true? Could his father really be Goku? And why didn't Goku apear with the others? So many questions to be answered on the next episode of Dragon Ball AF!!


End file.
